Forever After
by Mind-Witch
Summary: Set 20 years after the end of the War. Katniss and Peeta have a family, but have you ever wondered what happened to everyone else? Rated T just in case of swearing.


Forever After.  
_"No… no… Prim, don't… come back Prim!" Is what I want to yell, but I can't. Whenever I would open my mouth, a hoarse, choking sound would come out. I struggle desperately to get to the barricade before she does. _

_"Prim! Prim!" I shout, suddenly finding my voice, trying to get her to hear me above the roar of the crowd. I'm almost there, I reach out for her. She turns around and mouths my name, and then the explosions begin._

I give a strangled cry and reach out, only to find that it was another nightmare, a horrible, terrible nightmare. I start silently sobbing, rocking in a fetal position, and then I feel strong arms embrace me, hold me. I turn and look and there is Peeta, whispering to me that it's going to be alright. I shake my head, knowing it'll never be alright and start crossing into the line of hysteria when I find his mouth on mine. His lips, always gentle but loving, feel so right against mine. I start to calm down, and I pull away, instead to curl up against him, soaking in his warmth, feeling safe.

Suddenly, two children burst through the door, the girl chasing the boy. The boy had most likely disturbed the girl, and she retaliated by chasing after him. The girl with dark, straight hair and blue eyes, and the boy with blond curls and misty gray eyes, are my children. It took Peeta 10 years to convince me, but I gave in. They are my children, my hope, my dreams. I swiftly get out of bed and yank the girl into my arms.

"Elinea, how many times have I told you, you do not chase your brother around the house!", I say to her, frowning. She gives me her signature pouted lips, and I laugh, setting her down. She runs over to her father, gives him a fleeting hug, and bounds back over to me, clinging to my waist. "Can I tell you something mom?" she asks.

I bend down and look her in her bright blue eyes. Her skin, light like her father's, is shimmering in the light. I nod. "I love you" she whispers in my ears. I give her a smile, and reply "I love you too". I look over at Peeta, who is tickling the boy. I walk over to them. The boy looks my way, and I look at his eyes, my gray eyes. "Jarin, since it's your day to decide, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask him. This immediately starts a loud complaint from Elinea, thus triggering a shouting match between the siblings.

"No, it's MY turn to decide!"  
"No! Elinea, you just had your turn yesterday!"  
"Nooooo, YOU had your turn yesterday, Jarin!"  
"MOOOOOM" the kids yell, simultaneously.

Peeta and I sigh as we go in to break up the fight. I pull Jarin in my arms, as Peeta holds Elinea in his arms. We sit down on the bed, putting the kids in our laps. We calm them down before Peeta says, "Elinea… Jarin's right. It was your turn yesterday, so today it's Jarin's turn to decide on to eat. "Hmmph", Elinea replies, turning away from Peeta with her arms crossed. Jarin points and laughs at her, until I silence him with a look.

I set Jarin next to his father, and pick up Elinea in my arms. She avoids my eyes and turns her head away from me. I slowly start to laugh, and then Peeta joins in, and even Jarin starts laughing in his little boy laugh and snort, too. We all laugh, except Elinea. But slowly, we coax a smile out of her, and then we finally get her to start giggling in her own way, and with a pang, I'm reminded of Prim, and with another pang I'm reminded of Gale.

Gale, my best friend. The only person I'd ever tell my secrets too. My hunting partner. The person I felt safe with, other than Peeta. I miss him a lot, now more frequently than before. I remember the last time we met, 20 years ago, when I was 17. It was right before I was supposed to execute Snow, but then killed Coin instead (Snow died after choking to death on his own blood anyways). I confronted him about the bomb that killed Prim being his and Beetee's, and he replied saying he wasn't sure. That was the last time we met, and he left, knowing that I wasn't going to forgive him. I still don't, but I want to have him back as a friend again. Even now, 20 years later, I still have to remind myself in the woods that Gale is in District Two now, probably with a family of his own.

I constantly think, is Gale missing me too? Or is his love for me gone, and he's now kissing another girl? Of course he's kissing other girls now, since he knows I don't love him in the way he loves me, but my thoughts stray to him every once in a while anyways.

"Katniss, Katniss? Are you alright?" I hear Peeta say. I shake my head to clear it and follow Peeta and the kids out of the room into the Kitchen.


End file.
